Love Me?
by JenovaJuice97
Summary: Tifa is supose to love Cloud but thats not the case here Implied lemon but not in story..first FFVII post be gentle plz


Tifa sighed as Cloud walked passed her and up to his office/bedroom. "He doesn't even realize it's our two year anniversary." Tifa thought, "I'd think after two years of dating he would remember that."

While Tifa was thinking she was cleaning up the bar for closing, while she had her back turned wiping some mugs she heard the bell ring signing that someone had walked in, "We're closed." Tifa said half-heartedly with a hint of a sob as if she had been lightly crying.

"I know that you're closed." The man said slowly as if he had done this before.

"Then why are you here?" she replied turning around to look at a red-headed man.

"Hummm...are you ok your eyes are blood-shot red."

"I am fine and that doesn't answer my question."

"Well babe it's Friday, don't cha remember I come in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and sometimes Saturday after closing?"

"I'm sorry I'm just-"

"-out of it?"

"You could say that." she sighed and turned around continuing wiping the mugs.

"Did he do something to you?" Reno asked almost sounding as if he cared to Tifa.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa replied trying not to sound as if she had been crying even though she had been.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Uhh-huh." Tifa said as she handed Reno a mug and started to fill it up, "Lemme guess that jurk Cloud forgot umm your birthday? Right?"

Tifa didn't reply immediately before answering she sighed and said, "No, but you're close, now please finish your drink so I can clean your mug and leave."

A few moments of silence passed when Reno startled Tifa by saying, "Anniversary right?"

"Huh...what?"

"The jerk...did he forget your anniversary?"

"Please...just leave Reno I don't have the energy to do this."

"Ahh ok fine." Reno said as he got up.

'Yes, he is leaving.' thought Tifa but almost as soon as she finished the thought Reno was behind her holding his arms around her waist whispering into her ear, "If Cloud can't remember something important to you and him then he doesn't deserve it."

"Please get off me." Tifa said.

"Go out with me." Reno said slowly.

"Reno-" she started.

"I am dating Cloud, right?" Reno replied mockingly

"Yeah, I am, now get off me." Tifa said only to have Reno tighten his grip on her waist then slowly kissing her neck sending a chill down her back.

As Reno kept kissing her neck slowly inching his way up, Tifa thought to herself, 'Cloud never did this to me, he never sent chills down my spine, he used to but recently a light kiss if anything.'

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned around surprising Reno and said quietly, "Meet me at my apartment if you leave now."

Reno then let go of Tifa but not without kissing her neck again and replied, "See ya." and winked at her.

Sighing and thinking to herself, "Cloud doesn't have that same spark with me anymore. I'll find someone who does." As she walked out the door and locked it she said softly, "Goodbye Cloud."

Tifa slowly walked to her apartment without thinking about it because she walked the same path daily. Before she realized it she was being greeted by a familiar voice, "Hey." he said cooly.

"This is a one-time thing ok?" said Tifa.

Reno just stared at her not replying she forcefully said, "OK."

"Ok, ok I got it, you're in the dumps and I'm here to uhh help you out."

Tifa rolled her eyes as shed opened the door to let them in. Tifa then set her keys down at the table beside the door; as soon as she finished Reno made his move grabbing Tifa's waist causing her to gasp in surprise then he turned around and kissed her hard on the lips. Tifa tried to lead the way to her bedroom down the hall along the way Tifa kept running her hand through his hair as Reno brought his hands down from her waist over her butt and down a litter more to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to Tifa's room.

Afterward they lied together in bed talking, "Are you sure that this was just a one time thing babe?" Reno asked eagerly

"Ugh, Reno this was a mistake it shouldn't have happened at all."

"Oh you can't possibly mean that." Reno replied as he caressed Tifa's hair. At that moment the door opened to a box and bouquets of roses then the person carrying them lowered it so that they could see his face revealing that it was Cloud. He had started talking before he saw the red-head in the bed, "I wanted to surprise you at the bar but..." He stopped himself as he saw his girl-friend with the red-head who he knew was the turk he hated with a passion, Reno.

"Cloud I can-" Tifa started but was interrupted.

"Don't." as soon as he said it he was out the door and on Fenir. Tifa scrambled to get her clothes and leave but not before Reno said, "Hey what does it matter he just found out that you've moved on."

"Shut up, I don't need to hear it."

"Where are you going?" he asked like he really didn't know.

"Where do you think?" was all she could say before she left the room in search for Cloud. Five minutes later she had spotted Finir outside the park and then in the center of the park on the bench she saw the man sitting there alone and walked over to him.

She sat on the other side of the bench when she spoke up, "Cloud-"

"How long?" he asked cutting her off.

"What?" she asked truly not knowing what he meant by this.

"How long have you been with Reno?"

"Tonight, was our first night together." she expected him to ask another question but when he didnt she started to spill everything, "I thought that you forgot our anniversary because you came in around 2 so you were there most of the day but you just went up to your room like it was any other day. Then I was closing the bar and he walked in and could tell I wasn't acting the same he guessed what was wrong after a while and I invited him back to my apartment and then-"

"I know the rest." Cloud interrupted it not wanting to relive it, "I didn't for get our anniversary I had to re-order the flowers and then pick them up which is why I came to celebrate late, I knew that you would be angry but not this angry I thought the silent treatment for a while not cheating,-"

"Cloud-" she said softly as he got up and walked a foot away before he started again, "I also had to pick up this and get it inscribed which took forever." While Cloud said this he took out a small box from his pocket and showed her the box not what was in it.

"What is it?" Tifa asked innocently.

Sighing he replied, "I..I was going to ask you to marry me tonight."

"Cloud, I didn't know." she said starting to cry but as soon as she said this he replied with, "It shouldn't matter if you knew or not," he paused, "if you truly loved me it should not have matter and you shouldn't have done what you did."

When he finished saying this he walked away with a broken heart. He knew that no one would ever truly love him but h still tried and proved himself right.


End file.
